ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Tustuonus
Welcome to the fabulous planet Tusuonus! It is a luxurous safe place for those who enjoy x100 gravity, boiling acid rain, and rivers/seas/lakes of blood from the former inhabitants! Now, how shall we enjoy the party? This planet's training grounds are open for up to three outsiders. x100 Training Grounds *Melody Nyx Weighted Training Clothes *Oriana Anima Weighted Training Clothes *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Farming Plot * Senzu Beansprout: Next batch on January 8th. Blood Fields A Fateful Encounter!! The Start of a Rivalry Zexiron walked away from the training ground and laid down on a hill and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest after almost three days in training. There is the sound of battle coming from over the hills in the distant blood fields, without the distraction of his other senses Zexiron can hear clearly the sounds of fists striking and bodies hitting the ground and from the sounds of it bursting by the more liquid sounds they emit. Zexiron sits up and looks towards the sounds of battle before smiling. "Maybe it's not time for me rest just yet." He says before flying towards the battle. In the centre of the fields is a girl clearly saiyan judging from the armor she is wearing, what she appears to be fighting is a copy of herself formed from the iron rich minerals of the ground and the dried blood that permenantly saturates the ground after the acid rain, the copy resembles a featureless version of the girl and appears to be using the same techniques as her but with slightly less finesse. The 2 trade blows both remaining squarely in each others face before the copy simply falls apart its body unable to handle the effort its exerting "Damn another dud, i suppose these are decent for training but they hardly push me... Damn it Erston couldn't you have picked a more populated planet with people i can actually fight" "That's quite the technique you've got there! I wonder how one could do such a thing out of the materials around them!" Zexiron yells down to the girl, his coat trailing behind him as he approaches her. Cauli spins on her heels to face Zexiron "hmm i was told this place was uninhabited after the acid rain, this either means you are a survivor or much more likely the owner that the planet cleanse was performed for. As to how i do this it is actually pretty simple i create an afterimage laced with my Ki if there are enouhg elements in the ground it can draw upon it ot make an imperfect copy and with the abundance of blood flesh calcium iron and other viscera soaked into the land that belong to its former inhabitants drawing upon it was easy" "I've never thought about that." Zexiron says as he lands closer to Cauli. "As for your inquiry, I am the owner of this planet. As for how you got here, I don't really care, but you're obviously a skilled fighter with such a technique." Zexiron said as the blood on the ground turned into spikes around him and he tosses one to Cauli. "I'd like to see more." Cauli leans back allowing the spikes to pass over her, using her lent position she flicks her leg up shattering the spike, due to its composition the bulk is rather brittle only the point really having much solidity "Well that was a rather direct hello, not that i'm complianing i prefer people not to waste time." She slips her hands behind her back and there is a click as she brings them back she is wearing metal gauntlets "Ok then sir test away" "Happily" Zexiron said raising his arm as more spike began to surround Cauli and he dashed to her, his sword strapped to his back. Cauli stamps down kicking a dust cloud up and hardening it so the spikes dont pierce her, she punches through the cover and charges at Zexiron keeping straight in his face through fast punches Zexiron smiles and begins to block and parry her punches, spinning and sending a wave of blood towards her face before swiping for her legs to knock her off balance. "Now this is a party!" Cauli covers her face to avoid the blood hitting her eyes before being knocked off balance from the swipe to her legs, she lets herself fall landing on her elbows and kicking off with a spin similar to a breakdance move to counterattack just before Zexiron pulls away as she flicks herself back to her feet Zexiron smiled at Cauli's dexterity before pulling out his sword and throwing it at her as she flicked herself back to her feet. Cauli sees the sword just and is able to bring her guantlets close ot her midriff where the sword would have struck it bounces of the guantlets and is sent upwards catching her cheek on the way up "Ok i will admit that was closer than i would like to admit" blood trickles from her cheek which she then licks up and wipes away, she cracks her neck and stands in a ready position "Ok then tough guy, i'm ready" "Good, then let's take this to a more prepared battle sight." Zexiron says as his sword lands back in its holster. She smirks licking her lips before extending her hand and beckoning him with a come over here gesture "Bring it on" A Meeting Between Light and Blood After waiting for days in that insufferable Arena hoping for a strong opponent, Zexiron finally lands back on his planet and immediately starts punching the air, causing thunder to erupt around him from the speed of his punches. Oriana had been trying out her newly-learned Instant Transmission technique, appearing not too far from someone roughly her equal. Immediately she flinched, llooking around at the landscape, grimacing. "Lovely place..." Zexiron noticed a new power level on his planet aside from the ones training and went to check it out, before seeing Oriana and her face as she gazed on the planet. "I don't know what you're doing here, but why would a girl like you be in this part of the universe?" "This your place? It's..." She chuckled, "...Charming. I just felt someone about on my level, felt like saying hello. Just learned this silly technique, after all. Oh, right, introductions!" Zexiron just sighed, not feeling like explaining the whole, 'genocide by acid rain' thing and just decided to continue the conversation. "Yes, it's my planet and my name is Zexiron. And you are?" "Oriana Anima, certified badass." She said, smiling and giving a slight bow. "Sooooo...training world?" "Pretty much. Saving up for some renovations and an arena." Zexiron said watching her formalities. "And you don't need to be so formal, I'm the last survivor of my demon species and don't really care for those after the genocide." Oriana raised an eyebrow, "Demons and genocide, huh? Can't say I've had good experiences with either." She said, sighing, "...What, are you paying someone to rennovate an entire planet, or something?" "Well more like moving all the blood to the arena I'm gonna have built so that I don't have to worry about visitors judging me." Zexiron said coldly looking directly at Oriana. "And unlike most demons, I don't cower away from a fight, I enjoy it." He said grabbing his sword. "What do you say?" Oriana openly grinned, "Ooh, a fighter? Heh. I wouldn't mind a challenge...if you can actually give me one. The last guy who thought he could take me...hoo boy." "I can feel that magic coming off of you. It's delicious and begging me to try it out." Zexiron said walking closer to Oriana. She took a step back, "...Okay, I know you probably didn't mean it that way, but...no. Just no." "Suit yourself. But I'm gonna fight you soon." Zexiron said continuing past her. "I'm pretty sure I can take you." "...Want to test that theory?" She said, smirking. "You think you can handle it?" Zex said grinning at her amusement. "Oh, I know I can handle it." Oriana said confidently. "Can you?" "Oh please, I can take a hit!" Zexiron said, the blood around Ori starting to swirl before enveloping her in a cocoon of sorts. "Do you really think that's gonna work?" Oriana said from behind Zexiron. "You can't touch me." She immediately hurled a bolt of flame at him from behind him - and the moment he turned, she had appeared behind him again and launched another bolt. Zexiron didn't even try to dodge, tanking both attacks and emerging from the flames with his sword in the ground. "Come on. Is that all you've got? Hit me harder!" Zexiron said before vanishing as well, blood spikes forming around Oriana. The spikes stabbed into nothing, Oriana firing down towards Zexiron with a much more powerful spell - Fire Wisp instead of Fireball. "Then take this!" Zexiron took this attack as well, not even bothering to dodge, and actually seeming to jump in front of it. "That's more like it! Maybe you should try something better." Zexiron said stabbing his sword into the ground next to him, his blood dripping onto the ground around him. "Let's see if this works now!" Zexiron said as he began to glow red, the blood on the ground begining to float around him as he rushed towards Oriana. Rather than dodge, Oriana thrust her hands out, casting the most powerful spell in her arsenal - Chaos Fire. The torrent of flame rushed towards Zexiron, Oriana immediately moving as soon as she casted it. Zexiron finally showed signs of being able to register attacks, and dodged the Chaos Fire, leaving a blood copy of himself to take the attack while he kicked at Oriana from above. "Getting better. Seriously, durable as all hell, but you don't stand a chance of hitting me." Oriana said casually, floating beside Zexiron, "But hey, I can't cast spells forever, right?" "You sure about that?" Zexiron said slashing at Oriana, blood clones surrounding her on all sides, each one firing off bloody spikes towards her. "Oh, yeah." She nodded, waiting until the literal last second before moving out of the way - reappearing next to Zex. "So, how about this - you choose the next attack I use." "Fine then, hit me with your best shot. Give me your strongest attack, and no, not a weakened version, not some arbitrary percentage of your strongest. I want you to hit me, as hard as you can." Zexiron said floating above Oriana. "If you can knock me out, I'll clean up a section on this planet just for you." "Really?" She said, blinking. "Are you sure? 'Cause I just got this...well, okay." Oriana shrugged, reappearing about a hundred meters away. Without warning, there was a brilliant flash of golden light as her entire body became wreathed in golden flames as she grinned. "Then let's test out my new toy." "Take your time! I want your full strength!" Zexiron said powering up. A few moments passed, Oriana simply building up more and more power, the flames surrounding her intensifying, burning so bright and hot that they were starting to become blindingly white in color. Zexiron smiled, beggining to transfer all his power into his sword, intensifying it's durability and power as it began to glow red. Suddenly, the light dimmed rapidly before intensifying again - an aura of darkness forming around Oriana as all the light started getting sucked into one single point - energy flowing from the air around her as well, the temperature rapidly dropping as a blindingly-bright point of light formed in her hand. She mouthed a few words, but they went unheard as even the sound was dampened. Zexiron got into a defensive stance, his sword glowing at his side as he waited for Oriana to strike. Even that brilliant point suddenly dimmed, no light escaping from the area around Oriana - merely being absorbed as a pitch-black sphere formed...before the darkness abruptly vanished, a brilliant white beam racing towards Zexiron - too fast and too wide to dodge, and bright enough that the air around the blast caught fire from the energy radiated away. The ground beneath and behind Oriana had frozen over from the energy drawn into the attack. Zexiron slashed towards the attack, a red pulsating beam of energy flying towards it as he used up the last of his remaining power. He watched in triumph as the blasts collided, but only for a split second before his attack was completely engulfed Oriana's attack. "Well that was unexpecte-OH SH-!" was all he could get out before the attack collided with him, and after the attack faded he was still floating for a second. "That...all you...go-..." was all he said before he fell to the ground. Oriana immediately poked him with a stick, muttering a healing spell, "Uh...maybe I overdid it." She had completely de-powered herself, but otherwise seemed to be fine. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Zexiron groaned before he tried to get back up, but just lay there, unable to move much. She poked him again. "Are you okay?" "I can't really move my anything." Zex said on the ground. "Well, I've got no energy left to cast healing spells..." Oriana said, taking a seat. "I figured. We might've overdone it on that last one, some more than others..." A Strange Encounter Zexiron was busy practicing his sword skills, slashing around him sending blood flying into the air before slashing it into smaller droplets, slashing each drop until he was surrounded by a thin layer of a blood sphere. In the distance a short grunt is heard as a large piece of the land was hurled across the background and flew over Zexiron's head crashing down nearby. From afar Turnis approaches following where the boulder was tossed. His scouter alerts him to a presence up ahead and he stays cautious upon approaching seeing a red sphere surrounding Zexiron to which he sighs and watches the sphere disperse. "So, how are you enjoying the planet you bought?" he asks. "It's pretty good planet. Harder to train in, but that's why I bought it. Other than that, it's useful." Zexiron says looking at the boulder that almost hit him and putting his sword away. "How's the business going?" he asked. "Business as usual of course." he responds before stretching his arms. "I see you're having some trouble training on this planet. That's to be expected of people who aren't use to it I guess. I decided to do some training and came here for some more severe training." he explained before walking past Zexiron and picking up the large boulder over his head. "Shotput has been fun but now I need to work my legs. I'd apologize for not asking first before using your planet but I did own it before you." "I don't mind if you come to train, as long as I'm not hit by any of those boulders you like to hurl around." Zexiron said lifting his sword back up and going back to slashing the air around him. "If you...ever need a training partner...I'll be around." He said in between grunts. Turnis nods and tosses the boulder high into the sky. "I don't need a partner but you're free to be in the area. Not many people can handle what I do on a daily basis." he explains as the boulder is seemingly going up without stopping any time soon. "...I think I overdid it. No wait here it comes." he says as the boulder finally reached its peak and began falling back down. "I'm going to go do muscle exercises here in a bit if you want to come along as just swinging a scythe around isn't too helpful unless you're working on form which doesn't help muscle improvement but muscle..." he cuts off as he catches the flaming rock with a shockwave being let out from the sudden stop. "...memory." "I'll be moving on to boulders soon instead of air as well, just need to finish all my sets before I can move on." Zexiron says going through the motions as he feels the shockwave from the impact. "And I gotta say, it seems you pack quite a wallop." Turnis sets down the boulder and scoffs. "Well you can use that one as I'm done with it. It's not even a workout anymore." he says looking ahead of him before looking back. "You're tough yourself for handling this but I don't think we're even close on the same level. Maybe one day Zexiron as for now I have others in mind to handle." he says before looking back out into the world. "There's a Neo PTO Ship orbiting so if you ever need a break feel free to go to the transporter. It's coordinates are X4321 and Y2216 if you want to go see what's going on up there or just relax." "Thanks. I'll check it out sometime." Zexiron says finishing up his sets and walking over to the boulder. "Judging how you can effortlessly toss this into the middle atmosphere, I'm pretty sure that's just a fraction of your power. Maybe I'll be able to fight you later, and I look forward to it." Zexiron says slashing clear through the boulder, with little trouble. Turnis chuckles and travels away from Zexiron as he finds a nice place to begin his muscle exercises. He first simply begins with press-ups by finding a nearby log and standing on his hands with the log on his feet. After those he kicks the log up and stands up catching it and throwing the flimsy thing away. "No real exercise there, I might just head back to the ship." he says before he activates his scouter and begins reading his grid map to find the way back. "Well it was a pleasure meeting the previous owner of this planet. Till next time." Zexiron said putting some ki into his blade to slash through the boulder like a hot knife through butter and continuing to slash at it until it shattered into dust. Turnis begins making his way back towards the ship and has his arms folded as he then opens the files stored in the memory of his Scouter. "All of these people are potential targets for Towa to turn into Berserkers. Tch, we'll see how well it all goes in the end but as for now we have much to go through." he says to himself as he begins approaching the coordinates to the teleporter. After a while, Zexiron finished training and headed for the teleporter, deciding to meet up with the saiyan he met earlier, realizing they never exchanged names. Turnis lands at the teleporter and his scouter warns him of an approaching force. He notices Zexiron from earlier and folds his arms. "I guess you decided to come along." he said as he activated the teleporter. "Well get in, I guess you get to see how things work on my end." Zexiron landed inside of the teleporter and stood next to Turnis. "My name is Zexiron by the way. I never formally introduced myself." "I knew your name as you were a client. Though if you wish to know my name. I'm Turnis." he says as they teleport. Upon entering the ship both appear in separate tubes that open up and let them out into the ship. Several alien species are working in the area on computers and are hard at work typing away. "Captain Turnis, the Chief would like to see you in the Aft Deck." one says. "Later." Turnis responds. He moves out of the room by pressing a large green button and walks to the right in a hallway that has many windows showing the outside area of space as it is orbiting Tustuonus. "Nice view. So is this where you live?" Zexiron asked looking out the window and following Turnis around, putting his sword on his back as he took everything in. "Yes, I have a comfy room inside of this ship among the other workers. Of course not, I have my own private Space Station I rest in on another planet outside of this system." he explains as they pass other aliens, some looking more human-like while others could be considered weirder than strange could define. He approaches a door and upon opening it inside looks like a rail system station with waiting chair and a rail system in a tube behind some safety bars put in place. "I'm taking the rail car to the Training Hub of the ship, I need to find Raditz and tell him the Chief needs him." "Alright. I'll help myself out then." Zexiron said to Turnis before turning away. If you want you fight, you know where to find me." He says walking back the way he came and stopping to admire the view for a bit. Turnis nods and waits for Zexiron to leave. As the rail car arrives he gets onto it and sits down pressing a button to take him to the Training Grounds. As he enters the area the gravity was turned up to four hundred times Earth's Gravity and he saw Raditz training with drones that shot at and quickly chased him. He wasn't having too much issue turning them off gently until he noticed Turnis and stopped with a smile and cancelled the training. He wore a blue outer vest with no sleeves and no longer had any side pads and he had a haircut so his hair is now only half as long as it was with the last six inches of it tied into a ponytail. His boots mirrored the color of his vest and he no longer wore a scouter thinking he didn't need one since he could sense power level now. "So... you came for that fight?" "No, the Chief needs you." "You've been all games and no fun lately Turnis. Learn to live a little partner." The conversation was short but ended with Raditz patting Turnis on the shoulder as he left. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Training Area